Equilateral
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: Team Seven— Sakura membalikkan tubuh, berjalan dengan anggun, dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang (ia harapkan) tengah menatap sosoknya dari belakang. Canon.


**Naruto©** Kishimoto Masashi. Only deary reviews taken from this freemade fandedication.  
**Warning** short, fast, failed ic, oocness, canon-set, random ... rate T+ untuk kata-kata makian.

* * *

_**Equilateral**_

…

Kemunculan _bijuu_ dan perang dunia keempat hanyalah beberapa kejadian di antara begitu banyak kisah lama yang terus berulang di dalam sebuah lingkaran terkutuk bernama _shinobi_.

Kulit terus tersayat, luka terus menganga, dan jiwa-jiwa terus saja terpisah dari rumahnya. Begitu saja, tanpa pernah dapat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka yang masih bertahan di atas tanah yang telah renta. Jika dipikir, ada banyak sekali hal yang telah mematahkan asa dan meretas tangis. Mencekam perasaan dengan lautan kegelapan yang sepertinya tak berdasar.

Meskipun demikian, itu hanyalah alasan bagi para pengecut untuk merasa gentar.

Dan Haruno Sakura bukanlah seorang pengecut.

Memang, pernah di suatu waktu, ia menilai dirinya begitu tinggi. Merasa telah menjadi _kunoichi_ yang baik, karena ia pintar, cerdas, dan segalanya. Tetapi kemudian ia bertempur, melawan musuh yang kuat, dan mendapati dirinya yang hanya tahu bagaimana rasanya dilindungi. Ia hanya tahu cara meminta dan menerima, dan sesungguhnya, ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

Sasuke telah melindunginya begitu sering. Naruto telah memberinya begitu banyak. Sakura tak ingin terus-terusan seperti ini—ia ingin ganti berguna bagi kedua rekannya. Tak mau lagi berdiri—berlindung—di balik punggung yang lain, sebab rasanya sama saja seperti ditinggalkan.

Oleh karena itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk memangkas sisi dirinya yang lemah. Membuangnya bersama helai-helai rambut merah mudanya yang berdansa di udara. Ia mempelajari medis untuk mewarisi kekuatan dan kapabilitas seorang _kunoichi_ sejati, sembari berharap itu akan menjadi batu loncatan besar miliknya.

Selama tiga tahun, ia berusaha untuk menghancurkan dinding yang membatasi dirinya untuk menjadi lebih dan lebih baik lagi. Dan akhirnya, ketika bara semangat tersebut teraktualisasi dalam sebuah ledakan besar yang memenjarakan mata, ia tahu bahwa salah satu harapan terbesarnya terkabul.

Ah, tidak. Tepatnya, ialah yang telah membuat harapannya tercapai.

Sekarang, Sakura dapat berkata dengan mantap bahwa ia akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk dapat mencapai kursi tertinggi. Ia telah belajar untuk senantiasa mengeratkan _hitai-ate _dan menegakkan punggungnya. Meskipun ada kalanya terjatuh dan terpuruk, tertangkap oleh tangan dingin kenelangsaan, ia telah belajar bagaimana semestinya ia menapaki jalan ninja miliknya.

Dan semua hal itu adalah supaya ia dapat memperlihatkan punggungnya dengan bangga kepada kedua orang yang sangat penting baginya ini. Supaya mereka bertiga dapat berdiri sebagai sebuah segitiga yang sama sisi.

Walaupun ada kalanya kedua orang tersebut—Naruto dan Sasuke—tidak saling memunggungi, akan tetapi malah saling bertukar pandangan sengit—seperti saat ini.

"—_Rasen Shuriken_ku kena duluan, tahu!" Naruto, yang tubuhnya masih bocor di mana-mana (dan tidak bisa melakukan hal selain berkedip dan mengoceh), berseru sekuat tenaga kepada Sasuke setelah pemuda berambut hitam itu mengkritik tajam kesalahan _timing_ Naruto pada beberapa serangan terakhir.

Sasuke (kurang lebih dalam kondisi tubuh yang sama) menukas dengan tegas, "Hanya karena kau lebih cepat satu serangan, tidak berarti itu cukup berpengaruh."

Naruto tentu saja tidak terima dengan komentar pedas Sasuke. Begitu pula Sasuke—ia sama sekali tidak mau kontribusi Naruto dalam peperangan yang baru saja usai. Kemudian, mereka pun mulai membanding-bandingkan segalanya—tentang jumlah serangan yang masuk (Sasuke menang); tentang ketahanan stamina dan chakra (Naruto menang); tentang variasi jurus yang mereka gunakan (Sasuke menang); sampai tentang siapa yang bangun lebih cepat setelah mereka pingsan karena kelelahan (Naruto menang).

Dan perdebatan keduanya tampaknya masih akan terus berlanjut sampai musim berikutnya, kalau saja Sakura tidak masuk ke tenda mereka dan bertanya, "Apa sih yang kalian ributkan?"

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura. "Si Brengsek ini mengira dialah yang mengalahkan _bijuu_." Sahutnya mengeluh, dengan intonasi yang sama seperti ketika anak-anak kecil melapor kepada ibu mereka tentang seorang teman yang usil.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Sanggah Sasuke cepat.

"Oh yeah! Terserah saja kau mau menyangkal! Tapi, akulah yang nanti akan menjadi Hokage." Timpal Naruto.

"Hokage ketujuh, mungkin."

"Memangnya ada Hokage keena—HEH? JADI MAKSUDMU, AKU BARU BISA MENJADI HOKAGE SETELAH KAU, BEGITU?!" sahut Naruto emosi.

"Terkadang kau tidak bodoh juga, eh?" jawab Sasuke menyindir.

Sementara itu, Sakura mulai paham. "… astaga. Kalian masih saja membahas hal itu?" terkanya.

Meskipun demikian, gadis itu tetap saja tidak habis pikir. Padahal kedua anggota Tim Tujuh itu baru saja selesai bertarung bersama, menghapus jarak tiga tahun di antara mereka dengan kombinasi dan kerja sama yang sangat apik—namun cerita haru tentang dua pahlawan yang saling bahu membahu ini seakan berakhir seiring terbenamnya matahari di hari yang sama.

"Kalau kalian tidak berhenti juga, aku benar-benar akan menyemprotkan gas tidur." ujar Sakura mengancam.

"Si Brengsek ini yang mulai!" "Si Bodoh ini yang mulai!" sahut kedua pemuda itu berbarengan, lalu mereka kembali kepada kontes saling menatap sengit.

Sakura lantas mendesah panjang. Ini adalah sebuah hari yang panjang dan tidak ada satu pun di antara kedua pemuda itu yang bersedia kalah, pikirnya. Akan tetapi, Sakura juga termasuk seseorang yang cukup ngotot. Ia telah berkata bahwa dirinya akan berusaha untuk bertarung di garis yang sama dengan mereka, jadi ia bermaksud untuk memenuhi kata-katanya tersebut.

"Asal tahu saja," ujar gadis itu memotong alur perdebatan yang berulang, "kesempatanku untuk menjadi Hokage masih lebih besar daripada kalian—"

Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah kedua pemuda itu, lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka kontan terbelalak. Sasuke lantas membuang muka, sedangkan Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan sembari menjerit kesal.

Sementara itu, Sakura mati-matian menahan tawa melihat reaksi polos kedua pemuda itu. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh, berjalan dengan anggun keluar tenda, dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang (ia harapkan) tengah menatap sosoknya dari belakang tanpa dapat berkata-kata.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura pernah bersumpah untuk selalu berdiri sejajar dengan kedua rekannya. Saat berikutnya, ujarnya pada diri sendiri kala itu, ia pasti akan memperlihatkan punggungnya pada Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin lagi menjadi yang ditinggalkan. Atau pun yang dilindungi.

Ia adalah seorang shinobi yang berasal dari desa yang sama dengan mereka berdua.

Dan memiliki semangat berkompetisi dan rasa tak mau kalah yang juga persis sama.

.

.

"_Kesempatanku untuk menjadi Hokage masih lebih besar daripada kalian—"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Eeeh?"_

"—_karena aku adalah seorang _chuunin_."_

"… _cih."_

"_UWAAA—SIAL! BENAR JUGA, AKU MASIH _GENIIIN_!"_

.

.

(Bahkan, sekalipun dalam momen-momen seperti ini.)

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**AN**: Alur yang hampir sama dengan _fic_ saya sebelum ini, sebenarnya. Tetapi saya termasuk tipe yang merasa bahwa _fic_ dengan sudut pandang berbeda adalah dua cerita yang berbeda. Jadi, harap maklum kalau satu tema cerita bisa saya tuliskan berkali-kali. Saya malas mengecek ulang dan saya nggak punya beta reader. Silakan isi kolom di bawah untuk memprotes soal typo, diksi, dan isi cerita yang payah ini, nanti saya perbaiki sesuai saran/kritik. Saya jarang sekali membalas, tapi sungguh, pasti saya simpan laksana harta karun tujuh samudera—ceileh.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
